Pauline Peterson Bear
Pauline (originally known as Lady)1 is the damsel-in-distress in the arcade tv series, movie and game Donkey Kong, the installment that marked her debut in both the Donkey Kong and Mario''franchises, along with Marioand her titular kidnapper (confirmed in later games to be a younger Cranky Kong). She was Mario's first love interest. Pauline reprises her damsel-in-distress role in the ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong series. In Super Mario Odyssey, she plays a prominent supporting role singing the theme song of the game, "Jump Up, Super Star!" Pauline is stated by Game Over, a 1993 non-fiction book by David Sheff, to be named after Polly James, wife of Nintendo of America's warehouse manager, Don James,[page number needed] a fact later confirmed by Don James himself at Nintendo's E3 2018 Treehouse Live event.2 Contents * 1History ** 1.1''Donkey Kong'' series *** 1.1.1''Donkey Kong'' *** 1.1.2''Donkey Kong'' (Game & Watch) *** 1.1.3''Donkey Kong'' (Game Boy) ** 1.2''Saturday Supercade'' ** 1.3''Pinball'' ** 1.4''Game & Watch Gallery'' series ** 1.5''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' series *** 1.5.1''Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis'' *** 1.5.2''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again!'' *** 1.5.3''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem!'' *** 1.5.4''Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move'' *** 1.5.5''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars'' ** 1.6''Super Smash Bros.'' series *** 1.6.1''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *** 1.6.2''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' / Wii U *** 1.6.3''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' ** 1.7''Super Mario Odyssey'' ** 1.8''Mario Tennis Aces'' ** 1.9Other appearances, references, and cameos * 2General information ** 2.1Development ** 2.2Identity ** 2.3Character description ** 2.4Clothing ** 2.5Personality ** 2.6Relationships * 3Official profile and statistics ** 3.1''Nintendo character guide'' ** 3.2Perfect Edition Great Mario Character Encyclopedia ** 3.3Sticker information in Super Smash Bros. Brawl ** 3.4Trophy information in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U ** 3.5Kingdom Builder item description in Super Mario Run * 4Game appearances * 5Quotes * 6Gallery * 7Audio samples * 8Names in other languages ** 8.1Lady ** 8.2Pauline ** 8.3Mayor Pauline * 9Trivia * 10References History Donkey Kong series Donkey Kong Lady as she appears in various different versions of Donkey Kong Lady makes her debut appearance in the 1981 arcade game Donkey Kong as one of the first damsels-in-distress in any video game made before that time. Lady is kidnapped by Donkey Kong, a pet gorilla who was owned by her boyfriend Mario.34 She is taken up onto a building and loses various articles (such as her parasol, hat and bag, which can be collected for bonus Points) on the way. Mario then climbs up the building, avoiding all the hazards in the way, to rescue her. However, when Mario reaches the top of the building, Donkey Kong grabs Lady and takes her higher up, forcing Mario to do another level. After four levels, Donkey Kong is trapped as Mario removes the bolts from the platform, sending Donkey Kong plummeting. Lady is finally saved by Mario, and they share a special moment together. Donkey Kong (Game & Watch) Lady also appears in the Game & Watch game Donkey Kong. Like in the arcade game, she was kidnapped by the titular ape and brought to a construction site, with the objective being to have Mario rescue her by cutting wires holding Donkey Kong's platform together. Donkey Kong (Game Boy) Solo picture of Pauline from Donkey Kong for the Game Boy Eventually, Pauline is given a revised appearance and is featured in the Game Boyrendition of Donkey Kong. Mario pursues Donkey Kong (and his son Donkey Kong Jr.) as Pauline is carried across a variety of locales. Once more, Pauline is eventually rescued by Mario. The two are then shown in a Mushroom Kingdom setting where Pauline supplies Mario with a Super Mushroom. Donkey Kong then attempts to best Mario one last time, but the tables turn when the crushed Mario lifts Donkey Kong as Super Mario, alarming his son. Afterwards, they had their photo taken at one of the previous levels, Rocky-Valley. Saturday Supercade Pauline in an episode of Saturday Supercade Pauline appears as a regular character in the Donkey Kong episodes within the Saturday Supercade show. Voiced by Judy Strangis5, Pauline plays the role as Mario's assistant or partner and is often seen to be alongside him in the various episodes. The two work together to capture Donkey Kong throughout the series. Pauline can also be seen helping Stanley in another episode. Pinball Lady appears in the Breakout-like mode of Pinball, where she is held inside the breakable blocks and has to be caught by Mario before she hits the floor. This is technically the first game where she was depicted in her standard brunette appearance rather than her blonde appearance. Game & Watch Gallery series In Game & Watch Gallery 2 and Game & Watch Gallery 4, Pauline herself doesn't appear in the Modern version of Donkey Kong (that role instead being taken over by Princess Peach), but she does appear in the game's Classic mode, re-enacting the same role as in the game. Mario vs. Donkey Kong series Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis Pauline in Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis Pauline makes her next reappearance after a twelve year absence in Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis. The games starts with the grand opening of the Super Mini Mario World theme park, where Pauline is Mario's guest of honor. The manual suggests that Mario and Pauline are just friends at this time.6 Donkey Kong is working at the Mario Toy Company,7 and when he sees Pauline, he becomes infatuated and presents her with a Mini Donkey Kong. When she chooses Mario's proffered Mini Mario over his gift, however, Donkey Kong becomes enraged and kidnaps Pauline. Mario eventually defeats Donkey Kong and rescues Pauline with the help of his Mini Marios, and Pauline makes peace between them all by accepting Donkey Kong's Mini. Category:Female Characters Category:Bears Category:Red Characters Category:Valentine's Day Dress-Up Category:Characters who wear Hats Category:Wonder pet Category:Characters who wear makeup Category:FullSize Doll as Pets